Best of Both Worlds
by thefuturemrs.edwardcullen
Summary: Songfic based on Van Halen's Best of Both Worlds. NOT HANNAH MONTANA! To see how Van Halen is related to Bella and Edward, click on the link! Come on, you know you're curious...


**Disclaimer: Just because I'm a brunette (Edward's preference, nonetheless) does not mean I am Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I sing in my own nightclub in Cabo every night, so I'm not Sammy Hagar either.**

**A/N: You're probably wondering why I'm using a Van Halen (or Van Hagar, when Sammy was lead singer) song for a Twilight fanfic. You have good reason to; although I have not gone off the deep end, I assure you. The song Best of Both Worlds by Van Halen has always been one of my favorites. And in the case of this story, it applies to Bella's love for Edward and desire to love him for eternity. I know what you're thinking: "That concept has been explored so many times! It's cliché! "Well my friends, I'm fairly sure that few of the authors on this wonderful site even _know _who Van Halen is. Even fewer have used one of Van Halen's songs for inspiration. I might even be the first. If you know of a Van Halen songfic, let me know. I'd love to meet a fellow fan. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

**By the way, I will not write out the whole song. The chorus is the most vital part as it is, so I won't be torturing you for _too _long.**

**Best of Both Worlds by Van Halen**

**_I want_**

**_The best of both worlds_**

**_Honey, I know what it's worth_**

**_If we could have_**

**_The best of both worlds_**

**_We could have Heaven right here on Earth_**

I smiled up at Edward, my husband, as we sat down on the edge of the bed. It was such a strange word to me-_husband_- even now as I am looking at _our _room in _our_ new house in Maine.

After the wedding in August, Edward and the Cullens came to an agreement with the wolves and we moved to Maine for the transformation. Our honeymoon was short- I didn't want to delay too long. Edward had wanted to draw it out as long as possible. He _still _hated the idea of my becoming a vampire. He also wanted as much alone time with my human body as possible. My face burned with that thought and Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Can you imagine how completely and utterly annoying it is to not know what makes your face turn that gorgeous color?" He pulled out that crooked grin that could turn any woman into a quivering mass of nerves. Even now that I was married to him and had _been_ with him in that special way, I was still no exception to his beauty and charm.

I just sat there with my mouth open. He gently closed it for me, still smiling that heart-stopping smile. Then he decided to answer his own question.

"Well, it isn't as horrible as knowing the fact that I'm about to take the humanity of my wife and love above all loves. I can assure you that."

"Edward, I have fulfilled my end of our little compromise-"

"And I have certainly fulfilled on my side."

"We're not talking about _that_, Edward. I mean, we are _married_" -I shuddered- "and we don't have to worry about the wolves killing you or your family, so why should we wait? It isn't so much about our ages, but there is nothing standing in our way for once. I'm not doing this because there is something over my head or I'm scared. I want to be with you forever. Truthfully, I'm dreading the pain, and it's tearing me to pieces now that I won't get to see my parents ever again. But it's all worth it. To get to be with you all the time-no leaving for hunting, no worrying about someone destroying me, and I'll get to be your equal. Finally. All I want is the best of both worlds."

"I understand, Bella. I just don't want you to wake from this and regret it for eternity."

I looked at him and smiled again. "Edward, I know what it's worth. I _swear _that I will never ever regret this. I've fully thought this decision through."

"Don't worry. We will all make sure you won't 'slip up'. But even if you do, Bella, remember that no one will hate you. And I will love you no matter what."

"So are we ready?"

He sighed, and then said, "Am I ready to permanently take your innocence? No. Am I ready to make you happy, no matter what the cost? Absolutely."

And with that, he bid me lie on the bed and get as comfortable as possible. I looked at him reassuringly; he still appeared to be worried.

"I love you, Edward. Please just remember that."

"And I love you, Bella. Despite what I'm about to do, remember that."

He leaned in and gently bit into the soft skin of my throat.

Before I felt the burn of his venom, I said, "I will. Forever."

And I knew I would remember. To be with Edward forever would really be like to have Heaven right here on Earth.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Drop me a review and your love or hate!**


End file.
